Poker Night
by CaptainBruckner
Summary: Ben, Michael, Brian, and Justin get together for Poker Night.


Michael and Justin had planned a meeting to talk about the next few issues of Rage and decided to invite Ben and Brian. Since the meeting was at the Bruckner household, Ben would already have attended, but Brian was another story. After Justin pleaded that he come and have fun he ended up promising lots of alcohol and impromptu bathroom sex if Brian got bored. Michael laughed when Justin recounted the actions he had to take to persuade Brian, because everyone knew that Brian would have come anyway. After Justin came back from New York and they shacked up together in their fantasy country home, Brian had become a wimp. Of course, on the outside he still acted tough, but would always end up complying with whatever Justin wanted.

That night the couple knocked on the Bruckner's door, bearing a bottle of wine. Michael let them in and smiled at Brian, tongue in cheek.

"I knew you'd come, Brian," Michael laughed, taking the wine from Justin. Brian glared in response, throwing an arm over Justin's shoulders.

"I'm just here for the booze, don't flatter yourself." Brian sighed, making Michael roll his eyes. Ben poured everyone a glass and Michael led Justin to the kitchen table.

"Okay, so Rage," Michael began, taking out a pen and paper. "What should come next?" As the comic creators planned out the next few editions, Brian watched Ben make dinner in the kitchen.

"So, Professor, how are things in the collegiate world?" Brian asked, sitting on the counter and taking sips of his wine.

"Good, there's buzz of me getting tenure. We're starting a new class in the gay studies department that you would like, it's about the media and how they portray images of sex and sexuality." Ben smiled, putting together the sandwiches that Michael had insisted on. Whenever they were alone Michael was keen on Ben's far eastern cuisine, but he knew Brian would have a thing or two to say about it.

"It is all about sex." Brian shrugged. "Speaking of, you and the wife should come to Poppers with us some time. They just got a new stripper pole. I'm sure even an old married couple like you would enjoy it." He smirked, pouring himself another glass of wine.

"Maybe we will. Although I'd rather just get a pole installed in the house." Ben mumbled, checking to make sure Michael didn't hear and causing Brian to laugh loudly.

"Benjamin! I had no idea you were so kinky!" Brian laughed, making Ben blush slightly. "It's okay; I won't tell the wife that you think such naughty things!"

"Don't worry, he knows." Ben winked, "Speaking of kinky, I hear there are wedding bells in someone's future?" He raised an eyebrow and Brian groaned, hopping off the counter.

"I knew Justin wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut. We talked about it. I promise you'll be the first in line to know if we decide to go ahead with it." Brian paused, "I think the hype of defeating Prop 14 just got us a little excited at the time."

"Brian, that was two years ago." Ben pointed out, smirking.

"Yeah, well, it was a big rush." He said sarcastically, walking to the table where Justin was sitting and sliding into his lap. "Now what's this?" He asked, picking up their planning notes. "Rage stops an evil librarian from banning gay themed books. Lame. Unless it's erotica." Brian turned to Justin, smirking when the blond snatched the paper out of his hand.

"Actually, it will be erotica." He stated, taking Brian's lips into a kiss. Ben walked in with the sandwiches and wine, smiling at the scene in front of him. He opened his mouth to say something but was pulled down into Michael's lap, his lips being met with a deep kiss. As the Bruckner's tongues moved together and they moaned into each other's mouths, Justin and Brian parted, watching them with amusement. For a few minutes Michael and Ben forgot that anyone else was in the room until Brian cleared his throat, causing the two men to part reluctantly.

"We'll finish this later," Ben whispered in Michael's ear, making the smaller man smirk. He moved to his own chair next to his husband and grinned. "Alright, here's some dinner for our hard workers--"

"They're hard alright," Brian interrupted, making Justin blush. He too moved to his own chair, taking a sandwich and chowing down.

"Do you guys want to play cards?" Michael asked, his hand on Ben's thigh.

Justin sensed a smart comment from Brian and stopped him, "We were thinking of playing strip poker." He said suggestively, Ben and Brian's eyes showing shock.

"Sounds good to me." Ben said, smiling at Michael.

"Me too." Brian nodded, pouring more wine for himself and Justin while Michael went and got the cards. Everyone took a sandwich and Ben moved the tray out of the way as Michael dealt.

"Alright, everyone knows the rules. The loser or losers of each hand have to take off an item of clothing." The men smiled and looked at their cards, Brian immediately laughing.

"So much for a poker face!" Justin teased, pinching his side. "I'll take two." Everyone exchanged their cards and Ben went first.

"Two pair."

"Three of a kind!" Michael smiled, squeezing his husband's leg, excited to see the outcome of this game.

"Two pair." Justin groaned, everyone turning to Brian to see what he had.

"I swear I didn't cheat," He said happily, putting down his cards, "Straight flush." Michael laughed while Ben and Justin hung their heads. "So I get to decide what the losers take off, right?" Michael nodded. "Alright, Professor..." He looked under the table to see Ben was barefoot. "Hmm, take off your shirt." Ben complied, unbuttoning the garment and letting it fall off his shoulders, seeing in the corner of his eye Michael shift in his seat.

"Now Justin," Brian started, "Take off your socks." Justin smiled, taking the clothing off, Brian and Justin having already taken their shoes off when they came in. After a quick peck, Justin shuffled and dealt the cards again. Everyone tried to keep straight faces as they exchanged cards, Michael's face falling as he went first.

"Pair," He sighed, defeated.

"Flush," Justin shrugged.

"Three of a kind." Brian smiled, glad that he wasn't going to lose.

"Full House!" Ben grinned, turning to kiss Michael on the cheek. "Shirt off, baby!" Michael pouted before losing his shirt, his hand returning to its place on Ben's thigh. Brian shuffled and dealt the cards, hoping that his good luck streak wasn't fading.

"Straight." Justin laid down his cards.

"Doubt it." Brian winked, "Four of a kind."

"Three of a kind." Ben sighed, causing Michael to groan.

"Pair! This game sucks!" Michael laughed, putting down his cards and looking at Brian for instructions.

"Aw, Mikey, you better start winning soon! Lose your pants." Brian smirked. Everyone watched as Michael got up and reluctantly pulled off his pants, leaving them in the same pile as his and Ben's shirts. Ben moved his chair closer to Michael's when he sat down, kissing the side of his head comfortingly. He shuffled and dealt the cards, his foot creeping over to Michael's and making the smaller man smile as they played together.

"Three of a kind." Brian said reluctantly.

"Flush."

"Full House."

"Three of a kind." Justin laid down his cards and Michael grinned.

"Revenge is sweet! Lose your shirts, boys!" The joy in Michael's voice makes everyone laugh and the other couple removes their shirts. Everyone was beginning to get really into the game, getting more turned on with each hand. Michael took the cards again, shuffling quickly before dealing the cards once more.

"Four of a kind," Ben lay down proudly.

"Straight." Michael said, laughing at the irony of the name of the hand.

"Two pair."

"Flush," Brian grinned, ruffling Justin's hair as the blond groaned.

"Sorry, Justin, lose the pants." Ben laughed before Justin stood and removed the garment. Things were definitely getting interesting now. Brian scooted closer to Justin and was trying very hard not to grope him. Ben was having similar troubles staying away from Michael. The sexual tension was rising quickly and Michael exchanged a look with Justin, their plan working.

Justin shuffled the cards and dealt them, leaning back and spreading his legs wide when he looked at his cards. Brian was the only one who was able to see Justin's spread legs and swallowed, placing his hand on Justin's thigh after he exchanged cards.

"Flush," Michael cleared his throat before laying down his cards.

"Four of a kind." Justin smirked.

"Three of a kind."

"Three of a kind." Ben sighed, looking to Justin.

"Pants off, boys." Justin beamed, eyes raking over Ben's body as he stood to take off his jeans. Justin's eyes shifted to Brian and he knew that Brian had caught on to their idea. He took his pants of sensually before sitting back in his seat and shuffling the cards. As Brian dealt, Michael's hand moved up Ben's leg suggestively, stroking the skin on the very inside of his thigh. The smirk Ben gave Michael showed that he too had figured out Michael and Justin's plan and was on board.

"Alright, since now we're all in our underwear things will really start getting interesting." Brian noted, refilling the wine glasses that everyone had been sipping nervously the whole game and emptying the bottle. "Maybe after this we can play spin the bottle," he suggested, keeping the container on the table and looking to Justin to make his move.

"I'm on board, but first, here's a straight flush," the younger man laughed.

"Aw, but sunshine, I have a straight flush too." Brian smirked.

"Flush" Ben smiled, all eyes turning to Michael who blushed and put his cards face down.

"Uhh, I fold." He said quickly, "Sorry, Ben."

"Nope!" Justin interrupted, "You can't fold, Michael. But..." he paused and looked to Brian "Since both of us won... why don't you both lose your last item of clothing?"

"Why Sunshine, that's a great idea!" Brian laughed, kissing Justin's cheek and looking to the Bruckner's expectantly. Michael looked to Ben who shrugged.

"Come on, Michael, at least we'll be naked together!" Ben stood and pulled Michael up reluctantly. They kissed softly and reassuringly before pulling off each other's underwear and pressing together, Michael making the kiss passionate, needing reassurance. Ben pulled back and grinned, smacking Michael's butt before moving to sit down, not caring how much Brian and Justin saw. Michael, on the other hand, tried to cover himself and flew to his chair, blushing madly. Ben wrapped and arm around his husband's shoulders and kissed the side of his head before dealing the cards. Brian and Justin cleared their throats and regrouped, adjusting themselves under the table.

"Flush," Ben stated, lying his cards down.

"Three of a kind." Michael shrugged, knowing he didn't have anything more to lose.

"Pair." Justin sighed.

"Pair." Brian said, amused that he and Justin had the same thing. Without Ben's prompting, they both stood and stripped of their last articles of clothing with no shame. They sat back down and Justin grabbed the wine bottle, lying it down in the middle of the table after Brian cleared a space.

"Alright, now we need something to cut down all of this sexual tension!" Justin laughed, "Who wants to spin first?"

"Well, Michael was going to be the next dealer." Ben suggested and everyone nodded in agreement. Michael took the wine bottle and spun, holding his breath as it made circles. When it stopped it pointed toward himself so he spun it again, harder this time. It stopped in front of Justin and they both looked at each other, shocked. They stood and leaned over the table slowly, their lips meeting in a kiss which Justin soon made intense, running a hand through Michael's hair and applying his tongue. After a few moments they parted and smiled, sitting down again. Michael took Ben's hand and squeezed it, a silent signal of love. Justin put his hand on Brian's thigh as he reached for the wine bottle. It spun and landed on Ben. Justin stood and walked to Ben's side of the table, leaning down and kissing him the same way, slowly and thoroughly, making Ben moan softly. Brian and Michael looked at each other and smirked at Ben's noise, both growing harder by it. Justin releases the older man and sat back down, moving his chair even closer to Brian's, their legs touching.

Brian spun the win bottle, laughing when it landed on Michael. He stood and crossed the table just as his lover had done and kneeled down next to Michael's chair before kissing him deeply, placing a hand on his thigh to take it one step further. Michael groaned into the kiss, reaching for Ben's thigh and feeling himself getting turned on. As Brian pulled away and moved back to his chair Michael squeezed Ben's thigh, not knowing how much longer he would be able to last without pouncing on his husband. Justin grabbed his cell phone that was resting on the table, pretending to check the time before placing it on his knee.

Ben reached for the bottle and spun it, nodding knowingly when it landed on Brian. Both men stood and came together over the table, their lovers watching intently as they kissed. Michael was extremely turned on to see the two most important male figures in his life kissing, it was surreal. They parted much too quickly and looked to Michael, smirking when they saw the lust in his eyes. Brian sat down and saw Justin messing with his phone, but dismissed it until Michael reached for the bottle and the phone rang, a knowing look exchanging between the two. Michael stood and walked to the kitchen quickly, picking up the phone and calling out for Ben. The older man left and Justin smirked, moving to straddle Brian in his chair and rocked against him, kissing him deeply.

"Why my little mastermind," Brian grinned, breaking from the kiss.

"I'm only one of the masterminds." The blond shrugged, then leaned down to whisper in Brian's ear, "Now we have approximately fifteen minutes guaranteed alone in this room, on this chair, and there's a condom in my pants pocket. So let's stop the chit chat and move on to more pressing issues." Before he could finish his sentence Brian was reaching for the condom and grinding against him, proud of the diabolical mind of his lover.

In the kitchen a similar scene was unfolding.

"Yes, baby?" Ben asked as he walked into the kitchen. "Who's on the phone?"

"It's my libido. It says that if you don't hurry up and make love to me right now I'll die." Michael smirked, holding the phone to his naked chest and popping his hip out sensually as he leaned against the counter.

"Well tell it I'll be right there," Ben grinned, stepping closer to his lover.

Michael turned and leaned on the counter with both elbows, bending over with his ass presented to Ben and turned to the phone. "He'll be right there," he said innocently, hanging up the phone and turning into his husband's arms. They immediately came into a deep kiss, tongues and passions exploring every part of each other's bodies.

"Mmm, Michael, what about, what about Justin and Brian?" Ben asked, breaking away from the kiss only to have Michael attach himself to his neck, making his knees weak.

"Oh," Michael said between kisses, "after Justin and I planned out the next few issues of Rage we started talking about our men and decided that it would be hot to have sex with them at the same time. That's when we came up with the idea of poker and the phone call. Mmm, I want you, Ben." Michael pulled him back into a kiss, feeling Ben's lips turn into a smile as they moved together. Ben lifted Michael onto the counter and stood between his spread legs, taking the younger man's cock into his hand. Michael groaned into his mouth and squirmed, leaning down a little to reach Ben's cock and give it the same treatment. Soon the pair was in desperate need of oxygen and broke the kiss, Michael leaning back and panting.

"Mmm, baby, fuck me," Michael panted, his eyes raking over Ben's form as he leaned back onto the counter, giving Ben full view of his goods. The larger man groaned and reached for the condoms they kept stashed in the kitchen drawer, never knowing when they would need one. Michael began jerking off as he watched his husband move, anxious with lust. Ben rolled the condom on quickly and grinned at the sight of Michael pleasing himself, inserting a finger into the pink hole as his tongue replaced Michael's hand. The shorter man gasped and thrust against Ben, needing to feel more of him. Once Michael was stretched enough, Ben removed his fingers and stood, entering Michael in one quick motion before pounding into him. Michael's back arched and he jerked his cock as he moaned loudly, his universe only consisting of Ben.

"Oh, god, Ben, right there! Oh!" He gasped, opening his eyes to watch the sweat roll down his lover's chest. Ben was grunting with each thrust, aiming directly for Michael's spot with hard, quick motions. Neither of them lasted long, too turned on and passionate to hold out. Michael came first, moaning Ben's name as he came all over his chest. Ben continued to thrust, gripping Michael's hips tightly and leading him through his orgasm before his lover's tense muscles pushed him over the edge and he came into the condom, gasping. Sweaty and exhausted, the lovers slid off of the counter and onto the kitchen floor together, lying in a tangle of limbs. Ben pulled out softly and removed the condom, leaning over to the trashcan to dispose of it and grabbing a towel to clean them both off. Michael tried to catch his breath as Ben wiped his stomach, a silly smile playing on his lips. Subtle grunts from the next room could he heard before loud gasps and a drawn out groan, signaling the end of Brian and Justin's fun as well. Michael laughed softly, having completely forgotten about the other couple, and turned to Ben.

"Carry me upstairs, baby?" Michael asked and Ben nodded, standing before picking up his lover and carrying him up the steps, stealing a glance at the other couple as he emerged from the kitchen. They were whispering softly to each other, laying together face to face, their love obvious. When Ben reached his and Michael's room he entered, kicking the door shut and placing his lover on the bed before crawling in on the other side.

"I think Justin and I had the best idea ever." Michael stated, snuggling up to Ben's side and kissing his jaw.

"Me too. That was hot." Ben smirked, taking Michael's lips once again. "We'll definitely have to host another poker night."

"Damn right!" Michael laughed, rolling on top of his lover under the sheets.

"Brian brought up something that interested me, though," Ben said, running his hand through Michael's hair as the brunette raised an eyebrow.

"He did?" Michael questioned, knowing Brian too well to not be concerned.

"Mhmm. What would you say about installing a stripper pole in the basement?" Ben grinned at the shocked look on Michael's face. The younger man recovered quickly.

"Well, right now I don't know, but maybe you can convince me..." Michael whispered, grinding softly against Ben. The men ducked under the covers together, both knowing that they would have to work a stripper pole into their budget soon.

Meanwhile, the couple downstairs quietly got dressed downstairs and left, Brian promising never to turn down a dinner invitation from the Bruckner's ever again.


End file.
